


Again

by JkWriter



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lisanna's death, Natsu didn't think he'd ever be able to love again. Then she came crashing into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Again

After Lisanna’s death, Natsu didn’t think he’d ever be able to love again. Of course, he wasn’t sure if he ever really did love Lisanna, but he knew he felt something for her. Whether it was just a little crush or something more, he didn’t know. What he did know was that her death left a void in his heart that he didn’t think would ever fill.

It was at that point he truly invested himself into missions, into fighting with Gray.

He knew the others were beginning to grow worried for him. Even Gray wasn’t using his full strength when it came to this fights anymore. Happy was the only one who didn’t tiptoe around him. Happy was the only one who understood this was how he grieved. 

When he heard word that a Salamander was in Hargeon he jumped at the opportunity to go investigate. But there was still the problem of the traveling and his motion sickness. 

Happy made the trip somewhat bearable, but it was still hell. 

And to only get their and find out that the so called Salamander in Hargeon wasn’t even Igneel. To say Natsu was angry would be an understatement. He was fuming.   
The only thing that made it better was the girl who offered to buy Happy and him food in exchange for apparently saving her. 

He didn’t mean to save her, but he wasn’t going to complain about the offer of free food. 

Natsu barely listened as she went on, talking about Fairy Tail like it was the heavens above. He didn’t say anything, not wanting to ruin her idea of what the guild was like.   
He was prepared to leave the town and return to the guild without another word. Natsu was ready to return home, empty handed with nothing to show for his trip.   
That was before he heard word that Fairy Tail’s famous Salamander was in town. 

Natsu was sure he hadn’t used his magic, hadn’t told anyone who he was. So when he heard about him supposedly being on a boat, hosting a party, well he hadn’t been happy.   
He knew jumping on the ship like he did was stupid, especially with his motion sickness, but he couldn’t help it. Everything would have gone terribly, if that girl hadn’t been there. 

Lucy.   
Her name was Lucy.

Happy got her away and he was ready to use his magic. Until the rocking motion hit him. 

Natsu was stuck, trapped, just as much as the girls. 

But then a wave struck the ship, knocking it inwards towards lands. At the time it happened, he wasn’t sure what had hit the ship. All he knew is they were docked, sort of. It was his time to shine.   
Showing off has always been a part of him. Especially when it came to rescue missions and while this wasn’t exactly a mission for the guild, it was still a mission. 

The other had tried to use fire. Exactly what he needed after an experience like that. Natsu was burning and he loved every second of it. 

Until the army arrived. 

He wasn’t sure why he grabbed Lucy. 

Maybe it was her enthusiasm for Fairy Tail. Maybe it was how she talked so highly of a guild she wasn’t even in yet.   
Maybe he felt he owed being that she helped save the day. 

Maybe he didn’t have a real reason for it. But he did, and he brought her with him back to Fairy Tail. 

Everyone fell in love with her immediately. Natsu expected that much. While they had only known each other for a few short days, he had begun to care for the blonde as well.   
That didn’t explain the pang of jealousy he got when Loke lifted her up like she weighed nothing and carried her away from the fight. Nor the tightening in his chest he got when Gray as much looked in her direction. 

A mission was what he needed. It would take his mind off of Lucy. 

And then Romeo happened.   
Romeo who just wanted his dad to return home. Romeo who would go as far as hitting the Master before storming away from Fairy Tail in frustration.   
Romeo who Natsu saw himself in.   
Deciding to go after Macao was easy for him. 

Lucy tagging along was just a plus. Until she realized just what they were going up against. At which point she decided that this wasn’t for her and she wanted to return. Natsu was disappointed, but he wasn’t going to stop her. 

At least not until the Vulcan attacked them and took Lucy. 

He hadn’t felt fear in a long time, but in that moment Natsu felt more fear than he thought possible. 

She was fine. Her Celestial Spirits saving her life in the end, but Natsu took a vow that he wasn’t going to let something like that happen again. 

Not because he cared about her or anything, but because Mirajane would be upset if he allowed her to be killed while on a mission with him. 

So Natsu allowed himself to grow close with someone. He formed something of a partnership with Lucy. The two of them made a great team, he’d be lying if he said differently. 

They continued to work together. Natsu enjoyed the time they spent together so much that he asked Mira to try and convince Lucy to tag along when Erza threw him and Gray together on a team.   
Luckily for him it worked and if it wasn’t for Lucy and Virgo they might not have been able to stop the Lullaby.

She became a valuable member of their little team. Even if she wasn’t always for their plans at first, she’d come around.   
Natsu valued that.

 

It wouldn’t be until weeks later when he was faced with the prospect of losing Lucy that Natsu realized he just might be able to love again.   
If how he felt seeing her jump from the doorway, calling his name as she fell to what could possibly be her death, was anything to go by, Natsu thinks he may have already fallen for her.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this trying to make my friend cry. It didn't work, but didn't not work either.


End file.
